


After Dinner

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Playing Dad Take Two [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Playing Dad Take Two [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	After Dinner

The next morning, Sammy was sitting in the living room with Gabe watching cartoons when Mary arrived. Dean was asleep, and Cas was out getting breakfast. So, when she walked in, she melted at the sight of Sammy. “There’s my boy.” She breathed. “Our little genius.”

Gabe snorted and ruffled Sammy’s hair. “Yeah, he’s something special, alright.” He grinned.  
  


“Do you live here now?” Mary asked Gabe. There was no maliciousness to her question, she was just curious.

He shrugged. “Might as well. I’m here a lot for Sammy-boy.” He told her. “Helps that I don’t need to eat, or sleep. Or I don’t think Dean-O would be as agreeable with it.”

Mary blinked, not sure if she even wanted to ask about that situation with her eldest son and the angel. “Cheap babysitter, huh?” Was what she went with, trying to be decent.

“He’s great.” Sammy smiled at her finally. “He makes the best ice cream sundaes.” He chuckled.

She smiled lovingly at her son. “Does he now?” She glanced at Gabe for a moment, then back to Sammy. “How’s it feel to know you’ll be skipping grades?” She sat down on a nearby chair. “Exciting?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know.” His eyes were back on the television. “I mean, class is pretty boring, but some of the kids aren’t too bad.” He mused. “Ask me again after I’ve moved up.”

Mary cocked an eyebrow at him, amused. “Will do.” She chuckled. “Did Dean tell you I was hoping to stay for a bit? Actually get to know you?”

Sammy nodded. “He did.”

“And?” She urged. “How do you feel about that?”

Gabe chuckled lightly. “I feel like we’re in therapy at the moment.” He shook his head. “Are you gonna have us lay back and start taking notes?” He asked, smirking.

“Nah. And I’m cheaper.” Mary brushed it off as Cas reappeared. “Oh, hi, Cas.” She greeted him. “How are you?”

He smiled widely at her. “I am wonderful, thank you.” He set the bags on the coffee table. “I will be also getting dinner later, as it will just be you and Sammy.”

Sammy looked confused. “Where will Dean be?” He asked.

“We have our date this evening, actually.” He was clearly looking forward to it.

“Why don’t you go after dinner? You don’t eat. So, why go to dinner with him if he’ll be the only one eating?” Sammy asked, curious. “Wouldn’t it be better to have him eat dinner here, and spend your date doing something else?”

Cas looked like he was in thought for a moment. “You make an excellent point.” He agreed. “I shall discuss this with Dean when he wakes up.” He smiled at Sammy. “I’ll let you eat, simply call me if you need me.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Mary said gently before the angel left. “Are you staying, Gabe?” She turned to the other angel.

He shrugged a shoulder. “Of course. Don’t want to miss the end of this.” He motioned to the television. “Then I’ll go find something to do.”

Mary nodded and then began to unbag the food, setting things on the table. “So, Dean and Cas?” She asked Sammy as she set the empty bags on the floor next to her feet. “When did this happen?” Of course she was curious.

“Uh, yesterday?” Sammy told her, grabbing a bottle of orange juice. “Because it wasn’t a thing before that.” He was just hoping that them getting together would make them less weird around each other. “Finally.” He wasn’t about to tell her that he pushed Dean into it with a compromise to spend time with her. She’d probably get way too upset over that.

“It’s about time.” Gabe muttered.

* * *

Shuffling out of his room, Dean yawned and ran his hand through his unruly hair. He could hear Sammy’s laughter and smiled sleepily to himself, thankful for that sound. He followed it to the library, slightly surprised to see Mary, Gabe, Cas, and Sammy playing a board game. “Hey, ma.” He greeted Mary, coming over her and giving her a slightly awkward hug.

“Hey, Dean.” She smiled over at him. “Join us?” She motioned to the game.

He shook his head. “Nah, need a shower.” He chuckled lightly. “Gotta get cleaned up for my date later.” He said, feeling slightly bashful.

“Actually, I meant to speak with you about that.” Cas spoke up, looking over at Dean, noting the worried look on the hunter’s face. “I was simply wondering if we could go out after dinner? I don’t eat, so the time would be better spent with your mother.” He assured Dean, not wanting him to think that he was backing out. He simply thought Sammy’s logic was spot on.

Dean relaxed slightly at Cas’s explanation before nodding. “Sure.” He agreed. “That works for me.” He nodded. “So, I’ll eat with Mom and Sammy, then we can head out?” He wanted to clarify.

Cas grinned, his blue eyes lighting up. “I look forward to it.” He said happily, returning to the game at hand.

“It’s settled, then I’ll make dinner for everyone.” Mary announced. “Care to help me, Sammy?” She asked, hopeful.

“Mom, cooking isn’t my thing…” He told her. “It’s boring.” He shrugged.

She looked slightly disappointed, but simply nodded. “That’s fine.” She gave him a sad smile. “We’ll figure something else out to do while they’re on their date.”

Sammy shifted slightly, not sure what to say now.

* * *

Once dinner was done, and Sammy was starting on dishes, Dean and Cas made their way towards Baby for their date. “Is there anything specific you’d like to do?” Dean glanced at Cas as they slid into their seats.

Cas looked like he was thinking for a moment. “How about a movie? And then perhaps some pool?”

Dean smirked. “You wanna play pool?” He asked.

“It’s something you enjoy, so I would.” He nodded, saying it easily. “And movies are the ‘go-to’ for dates, from what I’ve heard.” He pointed out. “I am ‘up’ for anything.”

Chuckling, Dean was grinning. “A movie and pool it is.”


End file.
